Soul Mate
by oxtenshixo
Summary: James Potter wasn't your average pureblood; he was special. You see, the Potter bloodline was gifted. It was a secret amongst the family that if a Potter passed away before finding their soul mate, they would be brought back to life.
1. Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a new story I've been working on. I know it's a little weird, but I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.

Soul Mate

Chapter 1: Appearance

James Potter wasn't your ordinary boy, not only because he was a wizard, but because he was a Potter. I'm not saying that to make him sound conceited, I'm only stating a fact. You see, it has been a known fact throughout the wizarding world that the Potter's were the most powerful of the pureblooded families.

You would be surprised to know that it's because they didn't try to keep their bloodline 'pure'. Instead they looked for love, no matter what their blood. So the Gods' granted them a special gift, the gift of being brought back to life it they hadn't found their soul mate before their untimely death.

You see James had shared this knowledge with his close friends; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and when he didn't come back to life after he died they assumed that Lily Evans had been the one for him.

So it was a big shock to them all when their dead friend, James Potter popped up before them the same age he had been when he had died.

His appearance at number 12 Grimmauld Place was unexpected and confusing, to everyone. Sirius Black wasn't a man known to be faint hearted, but the moment he laid eyes upon his deceased best friend he fainted. And only the quick thinking of Hermione Granger kept him protected. He wasn't expecting to see his friend after all these years. Sirius had finally gotten used to the fact that he would never see his friend ever again and now he was left confused.

No one said anything so Hermione Granger immediately took command. From the way everyone was acting the man before her had to be James Potter, the renowned marauder. When she had heard the crash in the kitchen she had run there with her wand raised defensively, ready for anything. Only to see a Harry look alike staring blankly at the kitchen's occupants. Hermione had been prepared for anything, expect for what she saw.

"Mr. Potter. If you'll please come with me?" Hermione decided to tap into her inner Professor McGonagall.

Before he really had time to think about it he found himself almost following her before he caught sight of red hair. He smiled and makes his way over to her. "Lily! I'm so glad you're here. I don't know who any of these people are." He said, ruffling his already messing hair.

Ginny's eyes were wide in shock. James Potter was talking to her and thought she was his wife, Lily. "Um… I'm not Lily." She said weakly.

"What are you talking about, Li-" He stopped when he noticed that her eyes weren't the deep green that he loved so much. "You're not Lily!" He said accusingly. Completely ignoring her earlier statement.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I'm Ginny Weasley." She threw her hands up in exasperation. She may not know him, but she was still a Weasley and they were known for their quick tempers.

Hermione walked up to them before things got out of hand. Everyone had yet to move, much less breath. "James, can I talk you in the other room? I'll explain everything there." She cajoled, she didn't want him to do something irrational. Which she had heard he was known for doing when he attended Hogwarts.

James looked at her, his eyes burning with rage. He found himself nodding, he wanted answers. When they got to the living room he took the time to examine the dreary atmosphere, with it's dark walls and eerie shadows. The walls looked as if they needed a good cleaning and everything looked dead. There was very little homeliness about the house.

"Who are you?" He asked abruptly.

If Hermione hadn't been prepared she would have felt overwhelmed. "I'm Hermione Granger… and you're James Potter." Hermione was hoping that someone would wake up from their trance and save her.

James looked around. "How did I get here? Better yet, where is here?"

"I don't know. I was in the other room when I heard a crash in the kitchen and so far no one is in the right mind to explain to me what the situation is. We're at Grimmauld Place."

"If they're so shocked why aren't you?" James spat almost accusingly.

"Someone needs to keep a level head." She said simply.

His eyes narrowed. "So you voted for yourself?"

"It doesn't seem like anyone else is jumping for joy at the job. I don't know you like they do so I have no reason to be flabbergasted by your unexpected arrival. All I need to do is figure out how you got here so I can get a better idea of the situation." Hermione's eyes roamed his face. "I need to determine if you really are Mr. Potter."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name, isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically. Just because he was confused doesn't mean he had the right to talk down to her. She was just as confused in this situation as he.

"Yeah, but we're about the same age."

Hermione winced, but her resolve hardened. "Prove to me that you're who you say you are. Prove to me that you're James Potter."

"Why do I need to?"

"Certain circumstances deem it necessary. I can't completely trust you with information until I'm positive that you're who you claim to be." Constant vigilance, Moody was always teaching them to be alert.

James was lost and didn't know how to respond to her. "How can I prove to an absolute stranger that I'm who I say I am? Why should I even trust you? For all I know you could have summoned me."

Hermione shrugged. "What choice do you have?"

"Good point." James muttered. "Ok, here goes nothing. I'm part of a group and we call ourselves the marauders."

"You can do better then that."

James winced at her sharp tone. "My patronus is a stag."

"Common knowledge."

He was shocked by how much people seem to know about him. "I helped create a map of Hogwarts with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail."

Hermione glared. "That rat is well aware of that. I'd have thought that Voldemort's cronies would know that we're not that stupid."

James gulped. She was a difficult one. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about this, but it was obviously necessary. "The summer before seventh year when Sirius came to live with my family we had a conversation about Lily. I had decided that I was done trying to get Lily's attention if she wasn't going to return my affections. A lot of my decision had to do with what Sirius thought." He waited patiently for her response. It was odd that he was putting so much on a stranger. As if he really cared about her opinion of him.

Hermione sighed in relief. Sirius had told her that story years ago; for some reason he thought it was necessary that she knew certain things about James. Hermione smiled warmly. "Welcome to number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, I got what I was looking for. I have a few more questions before I answer anything you want to know though." Hermione said.

James nodded. "Ok."

"What's the last thing you remembered before you got here?"

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his memories. His eyes widened in shock. "I died, Voldemort killed me." He hastily touched his face, "but I'm still here. Why?"

"That, I don't know. Is there anything that could have brought you back? Any family secret that would bring about this change?" Hermione asked. Her brows knit in concentration, a look many of her friends and family knew by now meant she was trying to remember something she had once read.

"Yes, there is." A deep, penetrating voice answered from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned abruptly, almost loosing her balance in the process. "What do you know, Black?" She demanded.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch 'Mione." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Sorry. James had told me years ago that when a Potter died there was a possibility that they would be brought back to life if they hadn't found their soul mate." He turned to James' shocked person. "Remus and I had believed that Lily was your soul mate when you didn't immediately return to us."

James stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Padfoot." He whispered quietly.

"That's not possible. You're too old." James said incredulously.

"Now that hurts. We're supposed to be best friends Prongs." Sirius swooned dramatically. Not taking in the seriousness of this conversation.

James turned to Hermione. "What are you playing at? Who is he?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "This is Sirius Black. I thought we established that you died, which would mean you didn't age. I was getting to that before we were rudely interrupted." Hermione glared darkly at Sirius and he transformed into his animagus form with a pout.

"How is that possible? I thought I had only been dead a couple of years at most." His eyes were staring at the shaggy, black dog walking around the girl who called herself Hermione. "What year is it?" He demanded. He had remembered only vaguely about some new invention to travel through time.

She slapped her hand on her forehead. "1997. Merlin. I didn't even think about that." She turned to James and pointed her wand directly at James' chest. "Change into your animagus."

"What?"

"You heard me. Shift into your animagus form. I should have remembered before, but I was distracted." Hermione mentally berated herself.

James rolled his eyes before he too transformed into a stag, but changed back just as quickly. "Are you satisfied? I thought you already believed me when I first said I was James Potter."

"I did. I mean I do, but this was the best way to be 100% positive." Hermione rubbed her throbbing temples. "Ok, back to the topic at hand. Sirius, knock it off." Hermione growled.

Sirius transformed back with a grin. "But you taste delicious." James cleared his throat angrily. "Sorry, Prongs."

"I remember telling you that story, but I had believed that Lily was my soul mate as well. I guess I was wrong." James whispered solemnly. "Well, there you have it. That's the reason I'm here now. Obviously my soul mate is in this time." He thought back to the red head he had met in the kitchen.

Hermione felt bad for him. Here he was, a man back from the dead and he can't even have the comfort of his wife to sooth him. She glanced behind her and saw the Weasleys' and Harry all staring with no remorse. An then it hit her, he might not be able to have his wife with him, but maybe she could give him something better. She turned to walk away, but he stopped her from leaving.

"Yes," she asked as she followed the hand, keeping her from leaving, only to meet James' hazel eyes.

"Where are you going? You promised to answer my questions."

Her eyes flicked over to Sirius. "I figured you were going to ask him."

James shook his head. "You promised."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She tried to jerk her arm from his grasp, but he wasn't having it. Sirius chuckled lightly.

"No, I'll come with you." James insisted.

Hermione glared. "There's no need. I'm perfectly capable of coming back on my own." She despised when people belittled her, she was perfectly able to do anything any one else did.

"I know that." James said through gritted teeth, "but right now you're the only one I know. So I'm not to keen on being alone with a bunch of strangers. You're Hermione Granger, and they are people. Do you get it?" James tried to explain his predicament.

"Yeah, but you know Sirius Orion Black. I've already reintroduced you and he's your best friend."

"Was. He was my best friend, but I died and he doesn't look the same. He's not the same man I left. Please, let me go with you." James whispered pleadingly.

Hermione shook her head. "There's no point. I wasn't planning on leaving this room. I was just going to get someone for you to meet. Someone I'm sure you're dying to meet." She gently pushed his hands away. "Just wait and see."

As Hermione turned away she saw the hurt look on Sirius' face when James said he wasn't the same man, but there was also understanding. He couldn't expect James to fall back into their old routine as if nothing had happened. A lot of time had passed. Harry was standing just inside the kitchen behind all the Weasleys', hoping to blend in. Kind of difficult being the only person with black hair in a sea of red. Hermione didn't say anything, she just extended her hand to him and he took it effortlessly.

"Come on." She urged.

He took a deep breath but did as she told. It was hard not to listen to Hermione she was usually right about things. It had become a habit to let her make certain decisions in his life.

James stared unabashedly at Harry. "James, this is your son. This is Harry James Potter." She pushed Harry lightly in the back to get him to step forward.

"Are you really?" He didn't look as if he was breathing.

Harry nodded, not able to meet James' eyes. Choosing to instead look at Sirius, the only person he could see without turning around. He smiled encouragingly at him. "Yeah, I am." His voice sounded unsure of himself.

James' adams apple bobbed unsteadily. "The last time I saw you, you were so tiny. Now look at you. I don't think I'd recognize you if you didn't look almost exactly like me." James stepped closer. "You have Lily's eyes."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry smiled.

"They're just as beautiful as I remember. She always hated them, said they looked like water mold. She never believed me when I said they looked like emeralds." James whispered almost as if he was trying to picture her more clearly.

Harry glanced helplessly at Hermione. He didn't know what to do next, should he hug him or stay still? Hermione tilted her head towards James.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked his father uneasily.

"Of course. You don't even need to ask. It's a little weird having a son only a few years younger then me, but it must feel even weirder to have your dad a few years older. Hope we don't have the same taste in women?" James joked.

Sirius snickered, but quickly coughed to cover it up at Hermione's stern expression. He had always wondered like many others why Harry was attracted to Ginny. A women that could almost pass for Lily's double. A fact that James proved when he himself believed the young red head to be his deceased wife.

"She would be so proud of you." James whispered into his son's hair and Harry choked on a sob. He wanted so badly to cry in his father's arms. Something he had never been offered because his parents had died.

Hermione looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable to be witnessing something so heartfelt. "Come on you guys. We should leave them alone." She ushered the Weasley's into the kitchen. Come on Sirius, we should go."

He nodded and put his arm securely around her waist as he guided her to the kitchen. Hermione couldn't stop herself from glancing back and found James Potter's eyes watching her every move. She looked away quickly, not able to hold his penetrating gaze. Sirius felt Hermione's sudden movement and turned to see what happened. His best friend was glaring menacingly at him. He smiled, maybe James wouldn't be with Ginny after all.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a new story I've been working on. I know it's a little weird, but I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.

Chapter 2: Revelations

As soon as Hermione walked into the kitchen with Sirius she was bombarded with question after question. All of the Weasley's seemed to want to know what had transpired between her and the infamous James Potter. It was hard keeping up with what question came from what person, much less what the questions were. Hermione tried to answer the questions as best she could, but there wasn't much to tell.

Her time with James had seem short to say the least, and not very informative. From what she had gathered he came back to life for love.

He died for love and came back for it.

She was just a little worried about where that love would come from. She knew that he would be searching for it and Ginny seemed to be the likely candidate. She looked so much like his deceased wife that it only seemed like a natural transition.

From the far corner of the kitchen she could she the glazed expression plastered on Ginny Weasley's face. Apparently James Potter had wrought quite an impression on her. Hermione only hoped that Ginny remembered she was with Harry and that she should stay loyal to the man she at least claimed to love.

Especially with the attention Hermione knew James would pay her. If the way he had looked at her when he had first noticed her was any consolation. Those two would be married with children in two years tops. She just had to make sure that didn't happen or Harry's heart would break. Having your father steal the woman you loved wasn't something any young adult looked forward to.

Hermione shook her head when she heard Sirius' warm chuckle. She smiled up at him, they had become steadily closer when she had finished her last year at Hogwarts. She had a sneaky suspicion that he had tried to keep his distance because he wanted her to stay a child longer.

"What's wrong, love?" Sirius breathed hotly into her ear.

Her eyes sparkled. "Nothing."

"That face never means nothing."

Hermione smiled playfully. "Since when have you known what my different expressions looked like?"

"Since I started paying attention." Sirius said seriously.

Her smiled dropped. "I'm just confused about Mr. Potter's arrival. It's weird that he would come back now of all times. I'm just glad he came before Harry lost anymore family. It's good for him."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Harry needs all the family he can get and he has us, but I know it's never been enough."

"I know, I never tried deluding myself otherwise. I know that the Weasley's have a tendency to do so, especially Mrs. Weasley. Do you remember when she got it into her head that Harry and Ginny were fated?"

"Yeah, she made sure it happened. With or without his knowledge." Sirius laughed from the memories.

"Do you think he wanted it?" Hermione paused and glanced towards the living room. "Sometimes I think he only did it because it was expected of him. Mrs. Weasley means so much to him and he only did it to make her happy." She glanced up at Sirius, trying to see what he thought of her admission.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Sometimes I feel the same way. Other times I think he's trying to be normal and with Ginny he can do that. The war hasn't touched her like it has others. She may be in the midst of the war because of her families choice, but the war hasn't stripped her of her innocence."

"But what about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"I actually believe that's part of the problem. When that happened she was so young and self-conscious. She was still growing and I think it brought out more childish tendencies, an ignorance to certain things." Sirius focused on Ginny. She looked lost in her thoughts.

Hermione nodded. "It makes sense. I'm sometimes surprised at how untouched she is by the war. She's never lost anyone from the war and she isn't targeted. Do you think that's why Voldemort doesn't seem to care that she's Harry's girlfriend?"

"It's plausible. He doesn't deem her to be a threat. I mean he would know better then anyone, he had possessed her before. He could have altered things in such a way that she would never be a threat." A veil of darkness blocked Sirius' thoughts from Hermione. She could never read him when he did that.

She laid her head on Sirius' shoulder, relaxing from this mornings taxing events. All she wanted to do was go back to her warm bed and sleep the day away, but she knew she couldn't. With the way people were acting she couldn't leave them with James alone. She was brought back to thoughts of him. He probably had so many questions to ask, but right now he was busy with Harry. She smiled, Harry finally had a family.

"Hermione?" Harry awoke her from her trancelike state.

"Yes?" She didn't bother looking up at him, too comfortable resting on Sirius.

"My dad wants to speak with you."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Then why doesn't he come get me himself?"

"I'm right here." James' voice came out harsh as his eyes were blazing in rage.

Her head sprang to attention. "Sorry? I was just resting my eyes." She explained herself hurriedly.

James didn't know why he was angry when he had seen Sirius holding Hermione so closely. He figured it was because she was the only person he knew so he was feeling a little possessive of her. He nodded, that's what it was.

"Can I talk to you in the other room, please?"

Hermione nodded. She glanced at Harry and he smiled warmly at her. His face glowing with his happiness. "Are you coming?"

"No, he said he just wanted to speak to you privately."

"You can come if you want to, I don't want to keep you from spending time with him." Hermione explained.

Harry shook his head. "It's okay. I'll spend time with him later, but I do want to talk to you about a few things when your done talking with him. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll meet you in your room after?" She asked.

"That's fine."

Hermione took one more glance around the room and sees everyone staring expectantly at her, like she would make some big speech and answer all their questions. She didn't because she didn't know how to start so she turned to Sirius.

"Floo Remus, and the rest of the Order. Say we're having an emergency mandatory meeting tonight." Hermione said.

"What do I tell them when they ask what it's about?"

"Tell Remus of course, but just tell the rest that I've found some interesting piece of information. Tell Minerva that if Severus tries to get out of it that I want to speak to him after the meeting about something." Hermione explained.

She finally got the courage to go to the living room. She found James sitting calmly on one of the couches. Obviously waiting for her to get there.

"You wanted to talk to me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I wanted to finish talking to you from earlier."

Hermione waited for him to continue, but he seemed to want her to respond. "I already said earlier that I would answer any of your questions. I just figured that you might want to talk to Harry about them now that you've been reacquainted."

"No, I have other things to tell him. He'll want to know all about Lily and myself that there will be no time for me to ask questions. You're the only one that doesn't want something from me." James explained.

"That's something I can relate to. So go ahead… I'm all yours." Truer words were never spoken.


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Here's the next installment to Soul Mates, its really just a lot of information from the trio's school days. So there's not a lot really going on. Please don't forget to review. :)

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

James felt oddly warm when Hermione had said that she was all his; even though he knew that she didn't mean it that way at all. He knew that she just meant that she wouldn't be one of the people who wanted something from him. She would help him without anything in return.

"You'll answer anything I ask?" He needed to know that she wouldn't deliberately withhold information from him.

"Within reason. I'll tell you as much as I know and nothing more."

"I can live with that."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "I should hope so. So what would you like to know?"

"I don't know where to start. There are so many questions I have and I don't know if you'll be able to answer even half of them." He knew that at her age she probably wouldn't be much help, but for some reason he trusted her.

"Looks can he deceiving." She responded casually.

"How did I die?"

Hermione's had long ago schooled her face to withhold her emotions and she used her skill now. She hadn't expected him to come right out and ask that. She thought he would beat around the bush for a bit before swooping in for the kill. I guess being dead for nineteen years did that to people.

"Do you remember who your secret keeper was?" She asked instead.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, one of my friends Peter Pettigrew."

"You do remember that the only possible way someone could locate a house under fidelius is for the secret keeper to share the information?"

James only nodded. He couldn't believe that Peter would do something like that he him and his family. Peter was the reason he had died in the first place. The reason that Lily wasn't alive anymore.

"Peter took the information to Voldemort as soon as you changed your secret keeper from Sirius to him. With that information Voldemort became aware of your hiding place and I'm sure you're aware of the rest." Hermione explained.

"But that doesn't explain why Harry survived." This time Hermione couldn't stop her expression.

"Didn't you see. I mean in heaven, couldn't you see?" She asked.

"No, if I did. I don't remember anything from then."

She nodded. "Ok, did you see the scar on Harry's forward? Of a lighting bolt."

"Yes."

"That was Voldemort's curse rebounded. He had asked Lily to step aside so he could kill Harry. That he would spare Lily if she would just move, but Lily protected her son. She sacrificed herself for him and in exchange he was granted a type of ancient magic. Her love created a shield to protect him; so when Voldemort tried the killing curse on young Harry the spell rebounded. Hitting Voldemort instead, killing a piece of him." Hermione explained.

"What do you mean by a piece of him?" James asked curiously.

Hermione blanched. "I'm sorry. I'll have to explain that to you later. Now isn't the time."

James nodded. "Ok, what happened after our deaths?" He choked over the word death, not used to referring to himself as dead considering now he was very much alive.

"From what I was told, Hagrid came on Dumbledore's orders to take Harry to his Aunt Petunia's house, Lily's younger sister."

"Why? We gave Dumbledore explicit orders that Harry would be sent to his godfather's house. It was in our will." James was outraged by the news and wanted to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind.

Hermione shrugged. "What can you do when you give a man with a lot of influence power over your holdings." She responded bitterly.

"I take it he's not you favorite person."

"I don't appreciate being used." She spat. "Anyways, right before Hagrid was about to leave Sirius showed up. He was very distraught, but he remembered your wishes and asked for Harry. Hagrid didn't comply because of his orders from Dumbledore. Sirius ended up going after Peter for revenge and tried to kill him. Instead Peter killed a dozen muggles and faked his own death. Putting Sirius in Azkaban for a number of years. He had been charged with the death of a dozen muggles, use of magic in muggle London and the death of three of his friends. He was set to Azkaban without a trial." Hermione's eyes were filled with unresolved anger for what Sirius had had to endure because of a man's manipulative nature.

James was horrified. His best friend had had to be stuck in that hell hole for a crime he hadn't committed. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but he's free now. The Ministry had tried to appear sorry and reimburse him for his time. As if he had only had to appear before court."

"There isn't more is there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not for many years. Things don't start back up until Harry's eleventh birthday. The year he goes to his first year at Hogwarts."

"Before you get into that, how was Harry treated?" James asked weakly. He could almost imagine some of the things they would have done to him.

Hermione looked directly into his eyes, her gaze unwavering. "Do you want me to be completely honest with you?" James nodded. "Horribly. He was abused, both mentally and physically, he was starved, worked, and treated like dirt. He had been made to live in a cupboard 'til he was eleven and the only reason they had stopped was because his Hogwarts letters were addressed there. They had been frightened that someone was watching them."

"Lily had told me that her sister thought she was a freak because she was a witch. Lily had thought it was because Petunia didn't have powers and was jealous. When I met her I figured she was right. Petunia had exuded jealousy when I had walked in." James muttered more to himself then to Hermione.

He looked almost broken now. "He doesn't blame you." She blurted. Feeling the need to comfort some of his sadness away.

"How can you be sure?"

"He may get angry that you two had died at such a young age, but he knows it wasn't your fault. He knows that you two had died because of Voldemort and his pureblood supremacy issues." Her voice was soothing and tranquil.

James nodded through the lump in his throat. "What happened in your first year?"

Hermione blushed. She had always hated remembering about that year, it brought back dreadful memories. "Harry had met Ron almost the moment he had entered Hogwarts express and they have been the best of mates ever since."

"Reminds me of us, Sirius and I. That's how we had met. What about you? When did you two meet?" James smiled contentedly.

"On the train as well, but I was a bit of a bossy know-it-all. At least in Ron's terms, and I still am at times. I've always had a hard time fitting in because I've always preferred books to people. So I thought I'd prove to everyone that I was just as smart as them. You see, I'm a muggle-born. I had learned from reading about pureblood supremacy and I was out to prove them wrong. I just went about it wrong." Hermione's face was Weasley red. She hated admitting she was wrong, to anyone.

"Then how did you guys become friends?"

She smiled. "Ron had called me a few choice words and I had been devastated because it was almost like before. Harry had never said anything bad about me, but he'd never said anything for me either. It was Halloween and I had run to the bathroom to cry my eyes out.

At dinner time Professor Quirrell had run in saying that mountain trolls had been let in and everyone was being sent back to their dorms. Except me, I was in the bathroom unaware. Harry had talked Ron into going to get me and they locked a troll in a bathroom. Until they remembered that I was in the bathroom." Hermione laughed at James' expression. He looked like a fish out of water.

"You were left to fend a mountain troll as a first year?"

"No, Harry and Ron came to my rescue. They ended up knocking it out, on accident, but they knocked it out all the same. The teacher's ran in moments later and I took the blame, otherwise they would have gotten in trouble for not following orders. After that we were never separated."

"Was that all that happened that year?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not even the half of it. Harry had been made Gryffindor seeker, the youngest in the history of Hogwarts." Hermione said proudly.

"That's my boy. Just like his father." She smiled at his enthusiasm. "What else did he do?"

"Saved the entire school. The sorcerer stone was left at Hogwarts and guarded from certain people. He rescued the sorcerer's stone and kept Voldemort from returning." Hermione explained.

"With our help 'Mione." Ron shouted from the kitchen.

"So much for eavesdropping. You're not supposed to let the people know, you prat." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione laughed. "We helped a little.

"Don't be so modest 'Mione. You kept us from being eaten by that Devil's snape." Ron yelled.

"Devil's snare, Ronald. An the only one I saved was you. Harry listened to me when I said to relax. You on the other hand had to be difficult." She shouted back.

"Ah, don't be like that."

Hermione ignored him. "Where was I?"

James rolled his eyes. They acted like brother and sister. "Voldemort coming back to life."

"Oh yeah. Voldemort had taken possession of the back of Professor Quirrell's head. Harry stopped him from using the stone to become immortal. That's pretty much all of first year. Summer wasn't far ahead." Hermione looked briefly at the kitchen to see if anyone would contradict her, they didn't.

"You weren't scared?" James asked astonishingly.

"Of course I was. I would be a coward if I couldn't admit that. Those things were frightening, but I didn't have to go through a majority of it. That situation did make our bond closer. Like Ron said I knew a few choice things about the Devil's snare. Then Ron did his part by getting us across a live chess set. He ended up getting injured so Harry could go on. I left Ron to go with Harry, not because I was more loyal to one, but because one needed me more then the other. Ron may have been injured, but Harry was about to face a wizard with more skill in his pinky then Harry had in his whole body. I gave Harry what he needed the most and returned to protect Ron. Those things happened because they were meant to. Don't get me wrong I'm not big on prophecies and such, but it's hard to dissuade something when you're staring it in the face." Her voice was filled with passion, but it seemed she was hesitant to share it.

James nodded. "I know what you mean. When Dumbledore had first told Lily and I about the prophecy we were hesitant to listen. Especially after he told us where it had come from. It took a little convincing on his part, but in turned out for the worse in the end." He rubbed his aching temples. The pain just seemed never ending now.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know that it's hard knowing that Lily's still dead and your not, but Harry and the people who love you will help." She removed her hand when she went to go sit back down.

The place her hand had been now felt cold. James took a deep breath. "So what about your second year?"

"We learned that Harry was a parseltongue."

"That's a pretty rare ability. I don't remember anyone in the Potter family having it." James said curiously.

"That's because it comes from Salazar Slytherin and his direct line. Voldemort has that ability and passed it on to Harry when he tried to kill him." James' mouth made an 'O.' "It came as a surprise to us all. It was also the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"The Chamber of what?"

"It's a secret underground area that Salazar Slytherin placed his pet basilik in to make sure that Hogwarts wouldn't be infested with muggle-borns. If you look directly in the eyes of the snake you die, if you glimpse it from a reflected surface you're petrified." Hermione had her lecture voice in place.

"Do you know who opened it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, Ginny Weasley opened it."

"The girl in the kitchen?"

"Yeah.

"She didn't strike me as the evil type." James said.

"She isn't. She was just being possessed by Voldemort." Hermione replied. For some reason she hadn't wanted to put Ginny in a good light. She wanted to protect Harry no matter what the cost.

James glared. "What happened?"

"A few students were petrified, but no one was killed thankfully. I managed to find out what was petrifying all the students a moment too late. I thought it was coming for me and I was right. I was able to save myself and another muggleborn. I suppose that me getting petrified was for the best after all." Hermione said wryly.

"Why do you say that?" He was horrified by her admission.

"Because I inadvertently helped Harry." She responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How? How did you getting petrified help Harry?"

"A lot of people were beginning to believe that Harry was the heir of Slytherin because he was a parseltongue. That stopped the moment I was one of the injured. No one believed that Harry would do anything to harm me and the amount of time he spent with me in the hospital wing proved it. So it helped." Her tone was final.

"I can see where it helped, but didn't it hurt?"

"Being petrified?" He nodded. "Merlin, no. I didn't even feel anything. I was a little stiff, but that's about it." She joked lightly.

"That's not something to joke about." He scolded.

Hermione sobered. "Don't you think I know that! But what do you expect me to do? I can't pretend it never happened and I can't cry about it. Nothing changes just because I act a certain way. That will always be apart of my past whether I like it or not. I have to live with the choices I made. I chose to stay at Hogwarts when I could have left."

James didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to set her off right now. So he tried to ask her more questions. "Do you know what happened while you were petrified?"

"Yes. Harry and Ron eventually found the paper I had crumbled in my hand before I was petrified. On it was the answer to the attacks and how the snake traveled. They had immediately went to Moaning Myrtle. She was the only witch to be killed by the basilik. After they found out how to get to the chamber they had taken the information to Professor Lockhart. He didn't help very much. Turns out he was a fake that obliviated people who accomplished great things. Anyways, Harry opened the chamber using parseltongue and they forced Lockhart to go in. Once they got in Lockhart tried to turn the tables and attempted to obliviate them, but he grabbed Ron's broken wand. Ended up erasing his own memory so far back that he couldn't even remember his own name, but the spell had a side effect. It caused an avalanche of rocks to come down and separated Harry from Ron and Lockhart. So while Harry went to go save Ginny, Ron and Lockhart worked on removing the rocks."

"Why was Ginny in there?"

"Voldemort had possessed her and made her write her own kidnapping note. So she was stuck in the Chamber almost dead because Voldemort had been stealing her life force." Hermione watched him. She wanted to make sure he understood before she continued.

"I understand." It was like he read her mind.

"This next part is pretty vague because I'm not even supposed to know what happened." Hermione explained, but James interrupted.

"How do you know then?"

"There is very little that Harry keeps from me." Hermione said flippantly.

"I didn't know my son and you were so close." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione stared off into space. "We are. I'm always there for him and he's always there for me. I sometimes think it's because I'm his first girl friend and the first person to hug him."

"You two dated!?"

Hermione laughed. "No, a lot of people believed we had, but we've never. That's a line neither of us would ever pass and besides Harry needs a girl that could be separate from the war."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry's whole life has been delegated by a man that killed his family. His life has revolved around this war since he was a child. When it's over he'll need someone that wouldn't remind him of everything he went through and everything he lost. I would be too much of a reminder because I don't plan on letting him face Voldemort alone, prophecy or not."

"You're a good person." James whispered.

Hermione was taken aback by what he said, but she only smiled at him warmly. "Thank you and I think you'll make an amazing father."

"You think?" Hermione only nodded. "I'm sorry. I've gotten us so far off topic. What happened inside the chamber?"

"Harry saw Ginny, lost his wand, talked to Voldemort, ran from the basilik, Faulkes blinded him, Harry used the sword of Gryffindor to kill the basilik, and then Faulkes took all of them back to safety." Hermione grinned at James' open mouth.

"You weren't kidding when you said vague." James laughed.

"I rarely kid." Hermione glanced at her watch. "We need to breeze through a couple more years before I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"No where. I just need to talk to Harry and get prepared for the Order meeting tonight. I'm going to introduce you to the Order and you'll be taking a vow back into it. That is, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Now get on with the other years." James urged her to continue.

Hermione laughed. "Ok, third year was pretty quiet. The only thing is I had been using a time turner to take a few extra courses, but it helped us out of a jam. Two innocents were killed and Harry and I used the time turner to bring them back. First we hid outside of Hagrid's hut to save Buckbeak, the hippogriff. We stopped Lupin from attacking Harry by doing a werewolf call, but that backfired on me and he came after me. I think he thought I was calling for a mate because he hadn't taken too kindly when he found us. Buckbeak saved us and we went off to find Harry's other person. That was the first time he had ever created a patronus so strong. He stopped hundreds of dementors from killing both Sirius and himself. Oh, I forgot to mention that this was the year that Sirius escaped from Azakaban." Hermione mentally hit herself for leaving out such an important detail.

"How did he get out? I thought it was impossible."

"You'll have to ask him."

"You don't know?"

"No, I know, but it's his story to tell. Not mine. Besides you guys need a reason to spark conversation and now you have it." Hermione quipped.

"Fair enough."

"Ok, after Harry saved Buckbeak we flew on Buckbeak to reach the top of the tower where Sirius was being held hostage before he would receive the kiss. I blasted his prison open and we flew down as quickly as possible. We exchanged some words before Sirius flew Buckbeak away. Our third year pretty much ended after that."

"What about fourth year?"

"That was the year of the triwizard tournament. I think that's something you should ask Harry himself. There was a lot of things that I think he would prefer to tell you himself rather then me. I know what happened, but it's his story to tell. There is one thing I'll tell you. It was the year Voldemort returned to full power."

James nodded, "Ok. What can you tell me then?"

"I'll tell you a bit about fifth year. Harry had been tapping into Voldemort's mind because of their connection. It was also the year that we met the dreaded Dolores Umbridge, new headmistress, high inquisitor of Hogwarts, and our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The Ministry of Magic refused to believe that Voldemort was back. They did everything in their power to make sure no one believed either Harry or Dumbledore. Like I said she even took of his position of head of Hogwarts. She refused to teach us anything so Harry established the DA, or Dumbledore's Army. He taught us everything he knew about defense since he was the most qualified for the job. We learned now to make a patronus to defending ourselves. He was completely honest and didn't pretend that we couldn't get killed. One night though, Harry had had a vision about Voldemort having Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. After he flooed here we flew on thestrals all the way to the Ministry of Magic."

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I. We went with the intent to save Sirius. After we arrived and found the room we learned it was a trap all along. So we fought our way out. I caused a distraction and we ended up getting split up; Harry and I, Ron and Ginny, and Neville and Luna. We found each other fairly quickly, but Ron had been attacked by brains and couldn't even think straight. Other then that we were okay. Until they found us again and we ran, once again getting split up. Harry, Neville and I and the rest. This time I ended up getting hurt badly. I had been dueling one and silenced him mid sentence, but he surprised me. He did wandless magic and I didn't even know what I was hit with. Later on I found out it was supposed to spill my guts, but since it was preformed silently it didn't work as well. All the damage was internal. Besides that Neville carried me and we once again met up, but this time by the veil. Just when we thought we wouldn't make it the Order came to the rescue and it seemed like we would all make it out okay, but we were wrong. Bellatrix hit Sirius with the killing curse and he was thrown into the veil just as we were leaving. Harry was struck with grief and ran after her. Words were thrown and curses were cast. From what I was told Dumbledore came just in time and helped put Voldemort at bay. The next thing I know I woke up in the hospital wing, Ron in the bed on my left and Harry on my right." Hermione's eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"Sirius died too?" James had a hard time fathoming that he was the only one to die and return to life. "How did-"

Hermione shook her head. "Ask him." James only nodded. "I have to go now. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me."

"Ok." James sat there staring at the spot she had once occupied. His mind moving a mile minute, trying to absorb everything in at once. All it did was create more of a headache.

No one from the other room was making any comments because a lot of them hadn't known what had really happened throughout the trio's years at Hogwarts. They were learning along with James. It was a day that they all received answers for questions they had been too afraid to ask themselves.


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hi all... Sorry it's been so long since I've update. So here's a semi-long chapter to make up for it. Hope you like it...

Chapter 4: The Talk

Hermione took the steps two at a time, already feeling terrible for making him wait longer then necessary. She had been too wrapped up in retelling their Hogwarts adventures to James that she may have given him too much information. An inadvertently told him things that Harry should have told him. It was just that James seemed so eager for information and he seemed intent on getting it from her.

She shook her head as she turned the corner. There was no point in second guessing herself now, what's done was done. It wasn't like she could change it. She had only felt that he should know about what had happened while he was dead, but after their second year she had become more vague.

She had never realized it before, but it was a little hard to relive all their experiences because of all the bad things that had happened to them. Not saying that there were only bad memories, there were a lot of good memories, but the bad one's always seemed more prominent. They left a lasting impression on her heart and they were easier to bring up.

Harry's door was only a few feet away when it swung open, seemingly on it's own accord. She walked in hesitantly. Not sure if she should have waited for permission before entering, not like it would make any difference now. Harry was sitting on his bed just staring blankly at the ceiling, but one thing was different.

For as long as Hermione could remember he had looked haunted, as if something was always weighing heavily on his conscious and for the first time he looked free. Harry didn't look as depressed or withdrawn as before. To think that just one man made his life all the better just by making an appearance. James Potter helped free Harry of demons with little to no effort.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hurriedly. "The door was open so I thought I'd just walk in." It was a lame excuse, but it was all she had.

"It's okay. I opened it, I thought I heard you come up the stairs." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled weakly. She waited for Harry to start talking to her, but he didn't seem like he was going to make the effort. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry stared at her for a few moments, debating with himself how he should ask. "Well, I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything. You've done so much for me and I hadn't realized how much since recently. Today you were great. When everyone else panicked you kept a level head and handled the situation brilliantly." Harry smiled warmly.

"You don't need to thank me. The things I do I don't do it for your gratitude, I do it because I want to make you happy. I do those things because I want to." She gave him her award winning smile.

"See, that's what I mean. You do so much and yet I've never heard you ask anyone for anything."

Hermione only continued to smile, not feeling up to responding to his statement. "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I wanted to know why he's back. Don't get the wrong idea because I'm so happy to have him back, but there has to be a reason he came back now."

"You're right. I don't know if you want to hear this, but I think you have the right to know." Hermione started.

"Tell me." Harry urged.

She laughed. "I'm getting there." Hermione's expression shifted and she became serious. "The reason your dad returned is because he has a soul mate from this time period."

Harry's face scrunched up. "I don't understand."

"To be honest, neither do I. From what I gathered it seems as if the Potter's were bestowed a gift from the God's. That they would be brought back to life if they died before finding their soul mate." Hermione took a quick glance at Harry before continuing. "It's something you should keep in mind for yourself as well."

"I don't want to think about me dying right now." Harry joked then his face turned stricken. " Wait… So my dad returned because he has yet to find his. That means that my mum wasn't the woman for him."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not what it means. James could have been Lily's soul mate, but she just wasn't his."

"How is that possible?"

"It's said by some that the God's choose a person's other half before they're even born. It could be that no one was good enough for Lily, but James' destiny needed to be fulfilled with another. An he would be able to travel across time to do so because of his gift." Hermione tried to put it in a good light, hoping that Harry wouldn't overreact to this piece of information.

To her surprise and his own he calmed down. "Ok, I see. It makes sense when you put it that way."

"I'm happy to see that you're taking all this rather well." Hermione said proudly.

Harry shrugged. "There's not much I can do about the situation so I've decided to just be grateful to have my father in my life now. At least this way I get to know what its really like to have a father, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Its best to keep an optimistic view point during these dark times." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I know. So you're gathering everyone for a Order meeting?"

"Yeah, I think everyone should know that he's back. Might as well reinstitute him into the Order as well." Hermione turned to Harry. "Will you be my second?"

Harry looked at her peculiarly. "Second?"

"Yeah, you know. Each person who wants to join the Order needs two people to vouch for them. I was going to bring up the subject so I need a second. I thought you could do it." Hermione said softly.

"Oh," Harry brushed his hand through his messy hair and chuckled. "Of course. I'm sorry, my heads still up in the clouds."

"I understand." Hermione glanced at her watch. Today she felt so rushed to get everything done. "I should go get the room prepared for the meeting."

Harry grabbed her arm. "Can't you stay for a bit longer. I miss spending time with you and these days it seems as if you're taking over the Order business."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I've just had my doubts about Dumbledore these days. So I like to keep abreast on everything to do with the war. That means being on top of everything."

"I understand. You'll let me know if you need my help with anything? I don't want you getting hurt." Harry said.

"I won't." Hermione promised before lying down next to Harry. "I think I'll take you up on your offer. I do need a bit a rest."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

The time for the meeting to start happened faster then Hermione had hoped. She had taken a quick nap with Harry in his room after their conversation and it felt nice just hanging out like they used to. Hermione seemed to easily forgot that they were still very young.

Since finishing up at Hogwarts things hadn't been the same between the trio. They were all off on their own doing their own thing to help the Order in its fight against Voldemort. Hermione had been keeping everything organized and researching. Harry had been training, keeping low key and Ron had been training with his brothers and going out on missions.

It hadn't been deliberate, but war changes people. Hermione just hoped that everything would return to normal once Harry defeated Voldemort. It was the only thing that kept her going these days. That, and the satisfaction of knowing that she could make a difference no matter what anyone else thought.

She meant what she said to Harry about Dumbledore, she didn't plan on being one of his pawns anytime soon. An she certainly wasn't going to let him manipulate Harry into doing anything.

He would have to go through her first.

Which was why she tried to handle everything. Let people see her in the leadership role so they would begin to expect her there. Which was going quite well since Dumbledore hadn't been around as often, leaving the ground open for her take over the Order bit by bit.

But this meeting was different. Even Dumbledore was being asked to come. This was just too important to leave for later. Things needed to be dealt with in a timely fashion and this was no different.

So Hermione nervously paced her bedroom. Thinking about how to best introduce James Potter into the Order without anyone having an aneurism. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said softly.

James Potter stuck his head in. "Sorry. Harry sent me to get you. Everyone's here and he figured it was best that I retrieve you."

"Smart of him. Seeing as no one is supposed to know about you being alive yet. Shall we?" Hermione indicated to the stairs.

"Of course." They walked in relative silence for only a few seconds before James spoke. "Are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be?"

James shrugged. "You'll be in front of all those people."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I'm used to it. Since Dumbledore has been busy doing Merlin knows what I've sort of taken up his role."

"Aren't you a little young." James mumbled.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Hermione replied a little miffed.

James shook his head. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, I remember the war from before and we didn't start out in such high positions so young."

"Times change. Besides, I think I should be asking you that question. You're about to meet a lot of new people and a few you knew from before. Are you nervous?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A little. I still don't trust anyone but you. I think I'm more worried about finding out who my soul mate is. Its disheartening to find out that I have to go through the process all over again when I thought Lily was the one. You know?" James said passionately.

Hermione shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The war is about all I can think about these days. I don't have time to find romance."

"Everyone needs a bit of romance in their life."

"Not me." Hermione said firmly.

Before James could retort they stopped in front of the double doors leading into the meeting room. "I'll come retrieve you momentarily, I want to give you a proper introduction. Also, I thought we would leave the reason behind your arrival a secret for the moment if you don't mind. I don't think anyone needs to know as of now."

James nodded as Hermione took a deep breath before entering the room.

"'Mione." Harry said. "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry I took so long. It wasn't my intention to make you all wait." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I would like to call to order the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Now, may I ask. What is this mandatory meeting about?" Dumbledore asked in exasperation.

"Well I've actually got some wonderful news to tell you all."

"This isn't a gossip session Ms. Granger." Severus Snape sneered.

"I'm well aware of that Severus. As you well know." Hermione glared at the dark man and he remained silent. "As I was saying. Something wonderful has happened. It will come as a shock to many of you, but he will definitely be an asset to the Order in the future as he was in the past." Hermione smiled in excitement.

"Please get on with it, Ms. Granger. Some of us have more pressing matters." Albus Dumbledore interrupted.

Hermione's eyes turned cold. "Believe me Professor, nothing is more important than this. Harry, will you please?" He nodded and opened the doors so everyone could see the infamous James Potter walk in as if he owned the place.

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Protego!" Hermione yelled. "What is the matter with you?"

"What are you playing at Ms. Granger? Order meetings are not meant for practical jokes. I expected more from you considering I've left you in charge." Albus practically radiated with anger.

"Now look here!" Hermione growled. "My name is Hermione and you should start to use it as I am no longer your student. I am an adult and you should start treating me as such. An you did not leave me in charge, you left us high and dry and I've just been picking up your slack. Now I've invited Mr. Potter to this meeting for this very reason. Everyone has a right to know that he has returned to us and that this is not a joke of any kind. I don't joke about matters of life and death. You of all people should know that very well."

The whole room was staring in absolute shock as Hermione scolded Albus Dumbledore as if he was nothing more then a mere child. Even James didn't know what to do after he was almost attacked.

"I would like proof." Dumbledore asked tightly.

"There is nothing to prove. We have already taken the necessary safety precautions. I don't need reminding of my duties." Hermione sniffed indignantly.

James didn't want another staring contest to start so he decided to interfere. "It's not a problem Hermione. If they would like proof that I'm not an imposter I will do it without complaint."

Hermione looked ready to retort, but thought better of it. "Very well. Can you please perform your patronus?"

The stag shot out of his wand with a whimsical grace, unlike the man it stood before. He was anything but whimsical.

"Is that good enough, Albus?" Hermione asked tightly.

Dumbledore's fist tightened on his wand when Hermione used his first name. "Very well."

Mad-Eye Moody snorted. "Leave the girl be Albus. She's been doing well enough on her own these last few months while you've been off doing Merlin knows what. She knows what she's doing and we all trust her to make the right decisions."

Hermione smiled smugly, but keeps her comments to herself. "Now that everyone is without doubt that this man is indeed Mr. James Potter I would like to proceed. I wish to induct Mr. Potter back into the Order of the Phoenix. Who seconds this motion?"

"This is absurd." Snape yelled out.

"What exactly about this ceremony strikes you as absurd?"

Snape shakes his head. "Not this ceremony. All Potter did was do one spell and you want him back in the Order. How did he return? For all you know the Dark Lord himself could be behind this and you're just falling into his trap."

"Shut it, Snivellus." Sirius growled.

Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs and quiets him before he could add to the ruckus. "Be quiet."

Hermione turned to look at Snape. "I was under the impression that is what we had you for. To tell us of Voldemort's plans, unless there's something you haven't been telling us?"

"I don't appreciate you questioning him. I trust him explicitly and I know he would never hide anything from me." Dumbledore replies pompously.

Moody's glass eyes rolls in his socket. "That's the problem. He will tell you everything, but you don't tell us everything. You've kept us in the dark for awhile Albus. I think we all deserve to know what you've been hiding."

Murmurs of agreement passed throughout the room as everyone wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Yes, I think I'd like to know what you have in store for me as well." Harry piped up, he always hated having his strings pulled.

"There is nothing to tell. You will all be notified when it is necessary for you to know. This is for the greater good after all. The more people that know the less likely it will be effective." He pointed out quickly. Once again falling back on his usual excuse.

Remus' eyes narrowed. "At least the people who will be involved deserve to know what you have in store for them."

Dumbledore shook his head so everyone's eyes turned to Snape, hoping he would be more forthcoming with information.

Snape growled angrily at their veiled accusations. "I have hid nothing."

Hermione sighed at their unwillingness to talk. "Then I suppose there is nothing to worry about. Now, who seconds this motion to allow Mr. James Potter back into the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I do." Harry replies confidently from her right.

"Any who object?" Hermione looks around the room at all the faces. To see only two people that looked against the idea, Severus and Albus, but neither spoke up as they didn't want to draw more unnecessary attention to themselves. The ceremony was done without a hitch.

"I don't remember these things taking so long." Ron muttered to Harry, but he only smiled in response.

Hermione stood up once again. "Meeting adjourned. If anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask."

It wasn't until the last person left that Hermione let herself truly relax. Letting her head drop onto the table from exhaustion. It was in these moments that she second guessed herself. When she wondered if she was doing the right thing or just fooling herself into believing she could truly do this.

"'Mione?"

Hermione lifted her head slightly. "Yes, Harry."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. I'm just mentally exhausted right now." Hermione sighed heavily.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore so angry before."

"Tell me about it. I thought he would kill me for sure this time even with all the witnesses about." Hermione half joked.

"Don't say things like that. It would never get that far." Harry scolded as he began to massage the tension from her back. "Besides, I think you can take him in a fight."

Hermione giggled. "It's just sometimes he gets me so mad. He just sits on his high horse and just expects everyone to do his bidding. Its disgusting. An I hate how he still calls me Ms. Granger, like its supposed to put me back in my place. Well I know where my place is, I'm just beginning to wonder where his is."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looks up into her friends bright green eyes. "Don't you ever wonder why he never tells us things? How he just expects everyone to move on his command without more then a few words. If you really think about it he never tells us anything. Everything is just for the greater good, but who decided what they greater good is. He did, which makes him no better then Voldemort."

Harry's eyes hardened. "I know better then anyone else that he holds back information, but isn't that going a bit far. Saying that he's on the same level as Voldemort?"

"No, because Voldemort thinks that what he's doing is right. He believes that he's doing the wizarding world a service which is no different from what Dumbledore believes. I've learned a long time ago that when a man is ashamed of what he is doing he will always say it is his duty. That way the blame isn't directly theirs. They are one in the same in my eyes." Hermione eyes glinted dangerously.

"So that's why you've been so strung up lately?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to be Dumbledore's lap dog anymore. An I what to make sure he doesn't try to trick you into doing anything either. This way I'm kept abreast of everything that goes on in the Order. There isn't anything that goes on that I don't know about." Hermione's head fell back onto the table.

He smiled at her sadly. "You know I appreciate all you've done for me, but I don't want you hurting yourself. You need to take better care of yourself. I mean look at you, you're absolutely exhausted."

"I'm ok Harry." Hermione turned around to look at him.

"Really?" He asked tenderly.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Yes, don't worry so much."

"It's hard. You're the only family I've got." Harry said seriously.

Hermione shook her head. "Not anymore remember, you're father is back."

"Yeah, but he's only been in my life for one day. You've been with me for ten years now." Hermione threw her arms around Harry like she used to back at Hogwarts. "I just don't want to lose you. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will. I can take care of myself. Besides, I've got the great Harry Potter by my side to protect me." Hermione teased.

"Ha ha, I forgot you've got such a sense of humor."

Hermione laughed. "Is everyone already in bed?"

"Almost everyone. My dad won't leave the living room without talking to you. I don't think he trusts anyone else but you still." The hurt was evident in his expression.

"Just give him time. He's in a new place surrounded by different things and people. He has a lot to take in." Hermione explained.

"I know. I just, I want my dad back and its hard for me too." Harry brushed his hair out of his face. "Its hard having a dad only a few years older then me. It makes things… awkward."

"I understand. I think what you both need is time to settle into things. Everything will fall into place soon."

Harry groaned. "You're right. You're always right."

"An don't you forget it," she teased. "Now why don't you go on to bed and I'll go see what your father wants.

Harry froze, then shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Is it your scar?"

"It's nothing. It's just, when you said that. It sounded like something my mother would say. It just made me think of her. I guess I'm just not used to anyone saying stuff like that to me." Harry mumbled.

Hermione looked at him peculiarly and put her hand over his forehead. "Maybe its sleep deprivation. You do look a bit pale. I'll check how you're feeling in the morning. We'll see from there, ok?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "Goodnight 'Mione."

"Night." She followed behind him before she reached the living room. Only to see James pacing back an forth. "Is everything alright?"

James looked startled. "Yea."

"Harry said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for what you did in there."

Hermione looked confused. "For what?"

"How you protected me. You didn't have to do that." James said weakly.

"It was nothing. He had no right to attack you like that and then demand things of you. Dumbledore or not, he is not exempt from good manners." Hermione said sternly.

"I know, but not many people would stand up to Dumbledore much less be able to stop one of his attacks. So, thank you again." James said nervously.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter, but you're giving me too much credit. Almost half those people in there can stop Dumbledore, we've been trained by the best Aurors in the business." Hermione replied proudly.

"James."

Hermione's brow lifted. "Excuse me?"

"Call me James. That's my name after all." James brushed his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want Hermione to think of him as Mr. He wanted her to see him as a man, someone her age.

"Of course. It was my pleasure James." Hermione glanced at the clock. "I should be getting to bed. It is pretty late. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight."

Hermione turned to walk away, but she stopped. "You know, he's scared too."

"What?"

"Harry. He's just as scared and confused as you are. He just got his father back after not having him for over twenty years and on top of that you guys are very close in age. It's a lot to take in. Just give him a chance." Hermione finished hurriedly.

James shifted from one foot to the other. "I know that. I just don't know how to be a father to a teenager so I've just been trying to ignore it. I feel as if the best I can do for him would be to be his friend. I'm just lost right now."

Hermione smiled at his sympathetically. "He's feeling just as lost as you are. An for the record, he does need his father. You can be both. I know he would appreciate that more then anything."

"I feel like I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything James. Harry's my best friend and he's the only family I have now. There isn't anything I won't do for him."

James nodded in understanding and Hermione slipped from the room without another word. Which got James thinking that maybe being brought back to life wasn't so bad after all.


	5. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: The Morning After

James Potter woke up and glanced at the small clock by his bedside, it was barely five o'clock in the morning. It was much earlier then he used to wake up. He figured it had something to do with the fact that it wasn't necessary to sleep while you're dead.

He sighed heavily at the thought that only two days ago he was dead, not apart of the living world. An now he was expected to find a mate, a woman with whom he can spend the rest of his life with. A woman that was supposed to take Lily's place in his heart, but he knew deep down that there wasn't a woman alive that could do that.

A slight creak outside his bedroom door brought him from his depressing thoughts. He quickly slipped on the clothes he'd worn yesterday and scurried downstairs to see who was up.

He came to a halt at the kitchen entryway as he heard the familiar sound of someone making tea. He glanced inside to see a blonde haired woman moving gracefully about the kitchen.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

She turned around quickly and smiled. "Why hello Mr. Potter. I was hoping I would meet you today."

James watched her wide-eyed, hoping she would say something more telling of who she was. "It's nice to meet you, Ms…"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I was out of the country for yesterdays meeting, but I had felt a strong sense to come back. I knew something good had happened to Harry." She smiled dreamily. "Would you like a cuppa?"

"I would love one. So let me get this straight, you came back all because of a feeling?" James asked curiously.

Luna nodded with a dreamy smile. "Oh yes, I've learned to trust my instincts."

"An what are you're instincts telling you?"

"That Harry and Hermione need me right now." Luna placed a steamy cup of tea in front of him and took a seat.

James looked at her peculiarly. "From what?"

"That's not important. The important thing is that I can help them, but they won't need me for a few more weeks." Luna explained mysteriously.

"So why come back so early?"

Luna shrugged. "It's better this way."

"You're a very odd girl." James mumbled.

"Yes, I've been told that numerous times. So why are you up so early, Mr. Potter?" Luna asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep. I think it has something to do with coming back to life." James explained uneasily.

Luna nodded. "That would make sense or it could just be the environment. From what I know Number 12 Grimmauld Place was not a happy homwe when you used to hear about it from Sirius. It's only natural that you would feel uneasy here."

"How did you know that?" James asked suspiciously.

"I've been friends with everyone for a long time now and I'm apart of the Order. A lot of things have happened since you've been gone, as I'm sure you realize." Luna stared him straight in the eyes. "People change, environments change. You have nothing to fear of this place now, it's practically harmless."

James watched Luna very carefully. There was something other worldly about her and she appeared to be so self-assured. Maybe she was the one he was looking for, she was a beautiful woman after all. "Practically? I guess that's what worries me."

Luna's eyes never wavered from her stare. "I'd like to help you Mr. Potter. I know the circumstances of why you're back and I can tell you something about it. You will find her here, but she's not me."

"Who is she then?" James demanded.

Luna shook her head. "That's something you'll have to figure out all on your own, but you'll find her. That I'm positive of."

James opened his mouth to say something, but the kitchen door swung in. "Luna? What are you doing back so early?"

"Remus," Luna smiled. "I don't even get a proper hello?"

Remus chuckled. "I'm sorry. Hi, how are you?"

"I'm very good. I've just become acquainted with Harry's father, he's been entertaining me since I arrived." Luna said simply and stood up to leave the two estranged friends alone.

Remus turned to see James shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Morning James. Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about yourself?"

"The full moons tomorrow. I can never sleep the couple days leading up to it." Remus explained sheepishly.

"Oh," James blushed. "I forgot."

Remus waved him off. "Don't worry about it. These days no one really worries about it. I take my Wolfsbane and I'm perfectly calm and lucid on the night of the full moon."

"So no more running through the forest and making sure you're isolated from people?" James asked in astonishment.

Remus nodded with a smile. "I'm completely safe to be around, but I still stay in the basement just to be cautious. Everyone thinks I worry for nothing."

James smiled for the first time at his former friend. "I'm glad that things got better for you."

"Thanks, and I'm glad you're back. Things just weren't the same without you. When I heard about you and Lily I… I didn't know what to think, but then I was angry. Not at you, but at Sirius. As far as we all knew Sirius was still your secret keeper so everyone thought he was to blame.

"I don't understand." James said softly, then turned to look at Remus. "Dumbledore knew about the change in secret keeper. In fact, it was his idea that we change it."

"What?" Harry growled angrily.

James and Remus turned to see a very angry looking Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Harry, how long have you been there?" Remus asked in surprise.

Harry glared at the werewolf. "Long enough. Now explain to me what you just said dad."

James sighed. "Dumbledore was the one that convinced your mother and I that Peter would be a better secret keeper. He was the one that told us that Voldemort would be expecting Sirius to be the secret keeper, but that no one would suspect Pettigrew."

"Please tell me you're joking." Harry whispered.

"What's the big deal?" James asked curiously.

Remus could barely contain the growl in his throat. "Because Dumbledore allowed Sirius to be sent to Azkaban without a trial and now we find out that he could have prevented it. He told everyone how sorry he was that he let you guys pick Sirius for your secret keeper. He knew! He knew and he didn't stop anything!"

"Remus, you need to relax. You know what happened last time you lost control." Harry said softly as Remus' eyes began to flash gold. "We can deal with this at the next meeting."

James was completely lost right now. Dumbledore was turning out to be a very different man then he remembered.

"Are you ok, Harry?" James asked his son. He could see how much Harry seemed hurt right now.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine dad. Do you mind watching Remus for a second while I go get him some calming draught? Believe me when I say that you don't want Remus losing control."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"I'll be right back."

James turned to look at Remus. Remus had his eyes closed and he was breathing slowly through his mouth. "Are you ok?"

Remus waved off James concern. "I'm fine. I just need to relax. With the new potion I'm taking it stops my transformations, but I have to be careful of my anger."

James nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me what's wrong with Harry?"

"Dumbledore has been kind of like a grandfather to Harry throughout his time at Hogwarts. To hear that Dumbledore is the cause of almost all his pain…"

"I understand." James said softly.

Harry rushed into the kitchen. "Drink this quickly… Hermione's on her way."

Remus' eyes widened in slight fear at the thought of Hermione. "Why did you tell her?"

"I didn't," Harry put his hand up in surrender. "Hermione was in the potion's room when I ran in, she pretty much assumed the rest."

Remus groaned. "She's not going to be happy."

"But we would need to tell her anyways, wouldn't we?" James asked curiously.

"Not necessarily." Harry mumbled. "We could bring up the topic when she asked about other issues, but we all know that Hermione would be pissed off. It would be better for all of us if we at least give her time to think this over."

"Is she always like this?" James asked with a laugh.

"Always." Harry laughed.

Remus groaned. "This isn't going to go over well with the rest of the Order."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it."

They turned around to see Hermione standing casually against the door frame. "Hermione!" Harry yelped in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"

Hermione chuckled. "Not long at all. Now can someone please explain to me what upset Remus so much that a calming draught was necessary. You haven't needed one since we first started the trials with the potion. What happened?"

Harry looked expectantly at his father, hoping he would take over. "They were explaining to me how Sirius was falsely accused of being our secret keeper and set to Azkaban without a trial. An I explained to them that it was Dumbledore's idea to change our secret keeper to Pettigrew."

Hermione stared at James blankly.

"Hermione, say something. Please." Harry urged.

"Please tell me you're joking." Hermione demanded hoarsely.

James shook his head sadly. "I wish I could."

"Its ok, Hermione. You need to breathe." Harry placed his hands soothingly on Hermione's shoulder. "We can get through this."

"I know we can, Harry, but this is ridiculous. I know that I've been anti-Dumbledore as of late because of his secrets, but I never thought he was capable of this. Being capable of putting a good man in prison because it suits his needs. I can't let him get away of this."

"We won't." Harry promised.

"When's the next meeting set for?" Remus asked curiously.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "We haven't set one up, not officially. There's a mission set for a week from now so I was going to debrief them, but I don't think this should wait. I'll set one up for Wednesday."

"I think that's a good idea."

Hermione nodded. "I need one of you to bring it up during the meeting. If I say something it will seem like I'm trying to overthrow him. This subject is too sensitive for another issue to replace it."

"I'll do it." James said confidently.

Harry shook his head. "That's not a good idea, dad. You've just been inducted and it won't look good if you start accusing Dumbledore of something."

"Harry's right." Hermione agreed. "I think it should be you, Remus. You're the only one that can say something and it won't cause controversy. Unfortunately, the moment you say something Sirius will blow up."

"I'll take care of that." Harry offered.

"Ok, I think that covers everything." Hermione started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned around to say something first. "An I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish that things could have been different for you. Without Dumbledore's meddling."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to go work on Sirius."

James turned to look at Remus. "This is killing them."

"I know, but there's no one else that can do this. A few years ago I would have agreed that they're too young to have the fate of the wizarding world on their shoulders, but I've come to accept that there is no one better. Harry, Hermione and their friends can do amazing things; have done amazing things for the Order."

"But at what cost?"

Remus turned to stare at his childhood friend and shook his head sadly. "I don't know James, I really don't."


	6. What is Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Ok, so quick side note. I just joined this new Harry Potter RPG forum to see what it was about. It's actually quite interesting and if you want to check it out it's at hogwartsfc (dot) forumotion (dot) com

You can decide to become a student or work in the Ministry, whatever you'll most enjoy.

If you decide to join please send a message to Raysen/Remus/Aluin saying that Rose Saunders recruited you. Just click on the Members tab at the top and look for one of them to PM them. Well I hope you see some of you there! :)

Besides that... please read and review.

Chapter 6: What is Right

The entire Order of the Phoenix was behind the double doors in front of her waiting for her to arrive. What most of them didn't know was that the meeting they were about to have would break them. It would separate the Order in ways they had never imagined.

She always knew that she would try to replace Dumbledore, to stop him from whatever he was doing, but she never thought it would be so soon. She never thought Dumbledore was capable of something so heinous. Keeping secrets, yes, but not sending an innocent man to Azkaban.

Hermione took a deep breath before she pushed open the doors, all eyes were focused on her in a matter of seconds. Expectant faces waited for her to announce the purpose of this meeting.

"The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session." Hermione said deliberately. "I have called this meeting in order to discuss anything anyone deems necessary to bring to everyone's attention."

Dumbledore was of course the first person to speak up. "Please tell me that you aren't wasting my time on this."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that everyone's concerns were such a waste of time to you." Hermione replied stiffly.

"That isn't what I meant. I was just explaining that there were some very important things I can be taking care of at the moment." Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Anything for the Order?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course."

"Like what, Albus?" Moody asked in his scratchy voice.

"Nothing too important. I probably shouldn't say anything until I'm positive."

This time it was McGonagall who spoke up, surprising Hermione. "You know we could help you figure that out if you would only tell us. We are all in the Order, risking our lives for this campaign and we deserve to know."

"I promise I will tell everyone in the next meeting. I know how frustrating it can be not knowing, but I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this since the last war." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You're not the only one Albus. Some of us were there by your side as well." Moody growled.

"That's enough." Hermione spoke up. "If Dumbledore insists on keeping his secrets we will respect his wishes until the next meeting. Where he has promised a full disclosure." Hermione smiled sweetly. "Now any more concerns?"

"I didn't…" Dumbledore tried to interrupt but Hermione overrode him.

"Any other concerns?" Hermione asked loudly, completely ignoring Dumbledore.

"I have one." Remus said roughly.

Hermione nodded, "Ok, please proceed."

"It has come to my attention after talking with James that Dumbledore was aware of the change in their secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. Care to share with the Order why you didn't find it necessary to clear Sirius' name?" Remus asked as calmly as he could.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius and saw that Harry was glaring at Sirius to keep him quiet. "Yes, Albus, please explain."

"There was no way that I could stop the Wizemagot from sending Black to Azkaban without a trial. It was out of my control." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell them. Whether or not you had no control over their decision, which I can't believe by the way, you still had the duty to tell them of Black's innocence." Moody growled.

Hermione sighed. "According to wizarding law the Wizemagot has to have a unanimous vote on a criminals sentence. I know my laws Albus and I don't appreciate that you thought you could lie to all of our faces. Now you will explain to the Order your reasons for withholding Sirius' innocence."

Moody could see Dumbledore's intentions as he reached for his wand, "Stupefy!"

"Moody? What are you doing?" Minerva asked, outraged.

"He was grabbing for his wand so I needed to disable him. I think you should get him veritaserum Granger." Moody barked.

"I think you're right Moody. Can you please bind him to the chair over there? Harry?" Hermione called.

"I brought some with me."

"Thank you, now does anyone disagree with our next course of action. No? Good." She approached the prone Headmaster and poured a few drops of liquid down his throat. "What is your full name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Who am I?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Who was James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you aware of this when news broke out that the Potters' had died?"

"Yes."

Sirius growled, "That bast-"

"If you cannot keep your comments to yourself Black, you will be escorted out of here." Hermione turned to look at him. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Sirius replied stiffly.

"Why did you withhold this information from the Wizemagot?"

"I couldn't have Sirius being let out."

"Why?"

"If he hadn't been sent to Azkaban he would have fought for Harry, I couldn't allow that. Harry needed to remain with his aunt and uncle or my plans wouldn't work?"

"What plans are that?"

"I needed Harry to be influenced by an unloving family so that when I deemed it necessary he would willingly sacrifice himself to Voldemort."

A collective gasp went through the room as everyone couldn't believe what Dumbledore was admitting to. "Minerva, Arthur, Remus, please take everyone to the kitchen. I will be there shortly. Moody and Harry you guys stay here."

Everyone moved to follow her orders, some people less willing. "Why did you have everyone leave?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dumbledore is about to say some pretty sensitive stuff and I don't know if everyone is on our side right now. With Dumbledore's betrayal we'll have to reevaluate the Order." Hermione whispered so Dumbledore couldn't hear them.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I continue this investigation?" Moody asked with some semblance of a smile.

"By all means." Hermione gestured to Dumbledore.

"Why would you need Harry to sacrifice himself to Voldemort?"

"Harry is a horcrux."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Merlin."

"What is a horcrux?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"It's dark magic, it allows the performer to attain immortality. It requires an unwilling sacrifice, Voldemort would have to kill someone and then perform the spell to place a part of his soul into an object. A person can make up to seven, but that would leave them barely human." Hermione explained with a shiver.

"How many horcruxes did Voldemort create?"

"Seven."

"Damn it." Moody muttered. "I think that's enough."

"One more question. How many people know about this?" Harry asked quickly.

"Just myself, Severus and Voldemort."

Hermione waved her wand over Dumbledore's head and his eyes came back into focus. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"We wouldn't have had to if you would have been honest with us from the beginning." Hermione growled. "He needs to be kept under close observation. Can I count on you, Moody, until I can find a few other people on our side?"

"Of course. Should I take him to the dungeons?"

Hermione shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Kingsley has set up a few small rooms for prisoners on this level. I believe now is a good a time as any to try them out."

"Good idea."

"I'll come by in a few." Harry mumbled quickly. "To relieve you."

Moody nodded before leaving the room with Dumbledore not far behind.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded. "This isn't going to be good, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "We knew that things wouldn't turn out good. This is just the tip of the ice burg."

"What do I do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We are going to walk into the kitchen and we're going to face this together." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"I love you."

Harry laughed at her expression. "Of course you do."

"Prat."

"What do you think is happening?" James asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'll think we're finally going to be getting the answers that Albus has been withholding for the past few months." Remus finally answered, causing everyone to start murmured to themselves.

Minerva sighed heavily. "Do you think that's the best things right now?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius snapped. "We deserve to know, each and every one of us have put our life on the line for Dumbledore's plan. We deserve to know what we're risking our lives for."

"That's not what I meant Sirius. I'm just saying that not everyone could be trustworthy. Look at Severus. Albus may trust him, but he's spying under Voldemort's nose without his knowledge. Who's to say that they don't have the same situation with us? An if this information gets out we could lose the minor edge we have." Minerva pointed out matter-of-factly.

"She's right, you know." James sighed. "I wish this was easier."

"We all do."

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to make some snide comment about Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen looking solemn.

"What happened?" Remus asked the question on everyone's mind.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Harry, he nodded. "It has come to our attention that Dumbledore has been withholding very important information and he's done quite a bit of things that a lot of us would no agree with. Now we understand that you all want information and we don't need another Dumbledore to withhold from you, but we're still in the process of trying to figure things out. What we can tell you is that Dumbledore felt it was his decision on what the greater good entails and because of his actions against a fellow member of the Order… we have decided to keep him locked up until we can learn more from him. He will be watched at all times by members of the Order. Myself, Hermione and Moody will be rotating watch."

Hermione placed a soft hand on Harry's arm to stop him. "I was hoping that Kingsley, Remus, Minerva, Arthur, and any volunteers would agree to join this watch. Right now we can't be too careful, Albus is a powerful wizard and I don't think it's wise to leave him on his own. Of course we will work around your schedules."

"Who will watch him when we need to leave for missions? Surely you're not thinking of keeping some of us behind." Minerva argued.

"Of course not," Hermione shook her head. "In that situation I will administer a modified sleeping draught to keep him incapacitated. I would prefer it not come to that so I will be questioning him almost daily to gather any information that would be beneficial to the Order."

"What will happen to Dumbledore when you're finished questioning him?" James asked quietly.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I will leave that decision up to the Order. If you wish he be released back into the Order, he will. But if you decide that he removed from the Order then that will happen. In two weeks time I will be administering a vote after briefing everyone. Is that satisfactory?"

"You know it is, Hermione." Tonks answered for everyone.

"If anyone has any more questions, I will be in the library for a few hours." With that said Hermione slipped out of the kitchen, feeling the emotional strain of the day starting to get to her.

James, Sirius and Remus waited behind to speak to Harry. When everyone left to their own devices they turned to question him.

"Is she ok?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I don't think so, but after a good nights rest she'll be better. I think she was just hoping that Dumbledore really didn't know about Sirius. She's been slowly taking over his job since he's been slowly disappearing, but I think she still had hope that he wasn't pulling our strings." Harry admitted, knowing that he could trust these three men to keep this to themselves

AN: Once again its at hogwartsfc (dot) forumotion (dot) com

if you decide to join. It's a lot of fun ;P just check it out and see from there. If you decide to join please read the beginning AN, please. :D


	7. False Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: False Attraction

The next few weeks passed without a hitch, James spent half his time with Harry and the other half with Hermione. Unfortunately, he still hadn't been able to befriend Sirius and Remus in quite the same way as he had before he died. They just seemed too different to him.

"Hermione?" James whined.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Hermione sighed. "I've already told you I'm busy. Why don't you go see what Sirius and Remus are doing? I'm sure they'll enjoy spending time with you."

James stiffened. "It's ok. I'll just wait until you're free."

Hermione turned to face James. "What's wrong? Sirius and Remus have both told me that you've been avoiding them. That you can't look at them in the eye without flinching."

"I don't know what it is, but whenever I look at them I just cringe." James shuttered.

"You're going to have to get over it. Those two used to be your best friends and they're beginning to wonder what they did to you to make you react so negatively to them." Hermione explained.

"But they didn't do anything."

Hermione raised her eye brow curiously at his statement. "Then maybe you need to tell them that. Its driving them crazy thinking that they did something to offend you."

James averted his eyes from her intense stare. "I just can't help blaming them even though they did nothing wrong."

"What are you blaming them for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That they lived and we died! I know its not their fault, but I can't help it. I've tried to let it go, to tell myself that they couldn't help what happened, but it doesn't matter. Inadvertently I still blame them and I don't know how to let that go." James muttered angrily.

"I understand that you're looking for someone to blame, but it isn't right to blame the people who love you most."

James stood up angrily. "You don't understand anything! You've never died."

Hermione's eyes softened. "I don't have to die in order to know how easy it is to want to blame someone for your problems. But if you're going to blame someone at least put the blame on the right person."

"And who is the right person?" James asked angrily.

"Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort, they are who you need to be angry with. Not Sirius or Remus, they haven't done anything to you. They've only been as supportive as you'll let them. So just let them in, I think they deserve it. You can't forget that they've been through a lot since you've died as well. Neither of them has had the easiest life. Talk to them James, please." Hermione practically begged. She had seen the pain etched on their faces when James turned away from them countless times and she couldn't bare it any longer.

James swallowed the lump in his throat painfully. "I don't know."

"Just… think about it, ok?"

"Yeah, I got to go." James mumbled quickly.

He understood what Hermione meant, but it wasn't that easy. He knew that they did nothing wrong, but they were his closest friends and they continued living. While he died at the hands of Voldemort.

"Omph." Someone groaned as he walked into them.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok. We all get lost in thought sometimes." She smiled sweetly.

James smiled, "Ginny, right?"

"Yea," she blushed under his scrutiny. "Are you ok? You looked to be deep in thought back there."

"I'm ok now that I've found you. So I've been in this house for weeks now and I don't know anything about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well, Mr. Potter-"

"James." Ginny looked confused. "Call me James."

Ginny's smile widened and leaned in close. "Well James, what would you like to know?"

"Hermione?" Bill called. "Are you in there?"

"I'm right here, Bill."

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione looked worried. "Is everything ok?"

Bill laughed. "Yeah, I just thought you needed a lunch break. You've been at it for hours already."

"I'm fine."

"Fine or not, you are taking a break. We can't have our favorite bookworm starving herself even if she's trying to save us." Bill teased.

"I'm not starving myself." Hermione huffed.

"I'm only kidding." He threw his arm casually over her shoulders. "Now I'm allowing you to show me a good time, but only after you buy me lunch." He winked flirtatiously at her.

Hermione laughed at his attempt at winking. "Ok lover boy. Lead the way. An keep in mind that I don't like to waste a lot of time. So we'll have to get in and out without a hitch."

"Oh, you wound me. You're such a romantic." He grabbed his heart jokingly, as if he was in pain.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione laughed as Bill guided her to the kitchen. "So what's everyone up to?"

"Everything is still pretty quiet so everyone's pretty bored."

"Have Fleur and Victoire left already?"

Bill smiled tightly. "Yea, but its for the best. I want them safe and Voldemort's influence hasn't reached France yet. I'm hoping we'll get rid of him before then."

"We will." Hermione said confidently.

Ron stormed out of the kitchen in a huff, muttering about stupid girls.

"Ron, what's up?" Bill asked his little brother.

He looked up angrily, his face still flushed in anger. "It's Ginny."

"Is she ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ron growled. "Oh, she's more then ok. She is making a bloody fool of herself and Harry right now. I don't know what is wrong with her, but someone needs to take that girl down from her pedestal."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked curiously.

"See for yourself, but I'm leaving before I lose my lunch." Ron stalked off in a huff.

Bill turned to Hermione. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it doesn't sound good. I have a bad feeling about this. Nothing can make Ron lose his lunch."

"We might as well see what's up."

They walked into the kitchen to see Ginny flirting with James Potter. Worst of all, Harry was sitting only a few seats away from them eating his lunch like nothing was wrong. Hermione wanted nothing more then to rip Ginny's head off for the pain she was causing Harry, she didn't deserve him.

Bill turned to Hermione and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go see what's up."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be with Harry."

"Ok, be back." Bill kissed her cheek.

Hermione turned back to see James staring at her, but she ignored him. If he wasn't going to do the right thing she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Harry smiled at her. "I've just been in here."

"Since I haven't been around as much as I like I thought we could go out. Just the four of us."

"Four of us?"

"You know; you, me, Sirius, and Remus. We can catch a show or maybe just go out for dinner. What do you think?" Hermione grinned. "It'll be a family outing."

Harry glanced uncomfortably at the other end of the table. "Can my dad come?"

"Of course. He is apart of your family. Do you want you girlfriend to come too?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shook her head. "Not really, we haven't been talking as much lately. She's been a little distant lately." He glanced over at the spot where Ginny was flirting with his father like he didn't exist.

Hermione growled, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer. "She's not worth it. You deserve so much better."

Harry smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"That's what friends are for." Hermione grinned. "An we're the best of friends."

"The very best. Do you think I should talk to her now?" Harry asked curiously, not knowing much about girls.

"It's up to you. What do you feel is the right thing to do?" Hermione had her own opinion on how Harry should treat her, but she knew that Harry was too nice to do anything she had in mind.

Harry smiled stiffly. "I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry went to talk to Ginny. She had looked up at him in surprise before she followed him to the other side of the kitchen. Her face crumbled into one of anguish, but he wasn't having any of it.

"What's going on?" James asked Hermione.

"Ginny doesn't deserve Harry. So now you'll be free to do whatever you please once she's boyfriend free." Hermione said snottily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny was Harry's girlfriend. You know, your son."

James' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, didn't anyone tell you?" Hermione faltered a little from his look of confusion.

"No, I had no idea. I just-"

"Yeah, you just flirted with your son's girlfriend for the last few hours. How does that make you feel?" Hermione stood up and left before he could even reply and his son soon followed, but not before smiling at him. As if he did nothing wrong.

James wanted to disappear, but that wasn't going to happen when Ginny sat down once again. Acting as if her boyfriend didn't just break up with her and went right back to flirting with him.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm before she made it to the first step. "Hey, hold on there. I thought I was the one who was supposed to feel righteously upset." Harry half-heartedly joked.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's just… I know that his whole reason of being here is to find his soul mate, but that doesn't mean that he can just trapeze around and flirt with a bunch of girls. He should at least find out whether or not they're with someone." Hermione growled angrily.

Harry touched the side of her face gently. "I understand, but he didn't know and that means something. You should have seen his face when you left, he felt horrible and you can't hold it against him. No one told him… I didn't even tell him."

Hermione leaned into Harry's hand. "I know. Why didn't you?"

"Because it wasn't real to me anymore, our relationship. For awhile now I think we just stayed together because it was convenient. Do you know what I mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I do." Hermione admitted hesitantly. "Did it hurt? I mean, to see your father and Ginny flirting so blatantly in your face?"

"Not as much as I thought it would. Which helped me realize that I didn't love Ginny like that anymore." Harry admitted.

Hermione turned thoughtful. "I know this isn't the best time, but do you think it's possible that Ginny is your father's soul mate?"

"It seems likely. She does look a lot like my mother, but then you have to realize that they weren't meant to be. So what makes Ginny any different? To be honest I just think he's looking at the obvious choice, but its wrong. I'm sure of it." Harry exclaimed with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"Are you ready for that?" Hermione asked unsure of Harry's newfound certainty. She remembered how unsure he had been when she told him that his parents weren't meant to be.

"Ready for what?"

"For a new mother, because that is what will happen when he marries again." Hermione pushed the thought into his head. She knew she was being harsh, but she wanted him to see things for what they were.

Harry looked her directly in the eye before responding. "I know what it means Hermione. An I'm not angry."

"I just don't like to see you hurt."

"An I'm not going to be. You worry too much."

"Only about you." Hermione admitted. "You're my family."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll always have me, but you have more family then that. There's Sirius, Remus, Ron, my dad, and the Weasleys. We're all your family."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, I know I sometimes forget that they're all there for me." Hermione buried her face in his neck. "You know I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

Someone cleared their throat and Harry and Hermione glanced around to see James standing there staring at them wide eyed.

"Yes, dad?" Harry asked.

James turned to look at Hermione, still wrapped his Harry's arms. "I wanted to apologize to you about Ginny. I didn't know… if I'd known I would never…"

Harry pulled away from Hermione's embrace and patted his dad's back. "It's ok dad. I understand and there is nothing for you to apologize for."

Hermione watched the exchange uneasily, not sure if she should leave or not. "But I do. Hermione was right. I should have asked or something before I started talking to her." James glanced at Hermione again.

"Well you're forgiven then." Harry noticed that his dad seemed to want Hermione to forgive him as well and Harry wasn't sure what to do about that. He didn't know what he would do if Hermione turned out to be his father's soul mate.

"Thank you. I should go… I didn't mean to interrupt you two." James mumbled and left before either of them could say another word.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "That was weird."

"Very."


End file.
